What I've Done A Deathnote L Lawliet love story
by GothicFrisk
Summary: What happens when the infamous detective L and Light Yagamai, encounter a rather quirky genius from America named Shannon Elspeth Elsworth? Read here.


A/N This is a picture of Shannon,

Shannon POV  
💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃

I past ten years of my life living in a place known as Little Salem a private village in Long Island, New York of America. I was attending a boarding school known St. Germaine Academy for The Gifted. My father Ryan Mackenzie Elsworth he raised me here. I was six when my mother and I were hit by a drunk driver, mom was telling about her big hero firefighter moment of how she managed to save a trapped pregnant women from an apartment fire. I was able to put the driver into jail as only mom died in the accident. I pretty much had broken a few bones and became a selective and we had to move out of my hometown Ronkonkoma the memories were to much for dad. I know the family home belonged to both my grandparents, it was willed to my mother and was to be mine as a wedding gift. I knew that my Uncle Sargent Jasper Kirkland a fifty year old homicide cop and my older cousin Aiden J. Kirkland, who was an ex marine in his twenties who became an elite game designer and helped set up a youth center in mom's honor. I know until I'm of age they are going to take care of tending to estate which includes a small koi pond,a playground, stables,and a theater.

Aiden and I always would explore the estate together when we were younger and oftentimes spent time chatting of nothing staring at stars or clouds while on the swings. My father is known as Sir Alucard Phoenix lead singer in the band Camisado, a blend of glam metal, and folk rock. My father even made his peer the singer Auerilo Voltaire as my godfather, my other godparent was my cousin Aiden J. Kirkland. Dad fell in love with my awesome stepmother Emiko 'Emi' Jigen,when I was thirteen she was working in a shop when my father was trying to find the entire Harry Potter book series written in Japanese along with an Ed Elric plushie. Emi and dad hit it off right away. Emi never tried to replace my mother but we were thick as thieves after we met each other. Emi would finish university to become an English teacher at Daikoku Private Academy in the Kanto region of Japan. This past year as I finished my courses at St. Germaine academy she helped me study for the entrance exam to enroll in Daikoku Private Academy. I had been brought to my new school by Emi who tried to calm my nerves. I honestly hated to start over again, as my friends were back in the States.

"So how do you feel about your first day of school Shannon? You know if anything I'm around if anyone or if anything bothers you."Emi says as she brushed my look ink black tresses away from my face as I sigh as I seriously am concerned my Aspbergers, nearsightedness, hetrochromia and still being a selective mute would make me the eerie and weird kid. I know the only few people I spoke to were those I trust, and as It times space out I'm very antisocial. I explained this to my Mom as I promised to verbalize more if sign language did not work with others. I shut my eyes as I play with a locket with my mother's picture it was all I had brought to Japan of her. My phone only had Mom, Dad, Aiden, Uncle Jasper, and friends Logan and Shelby on speed dial. I was happy about how Logan and Shelby got together this year, it was still funny about both having unisex names. Logan was an Irish and Italian girl with deep hazel eyes and shoulder length auburn haired cheerleader and Shelby was a platinum blonde emerald eyed half Swedish and half British metal head. Logan and I were in martial arts, and dance together since we were three, Shelby is the only friend that I made in St. Germaine Academy we met in creative writing together and were both in chess, and drama club. We all love horror movies, skateboarding, comic books,and cosplaying. Shelby and I love of Harry Potter similar musical groups, and Monty Python. Logan and I love anime, musicals,martial arts and photography.

" I'm creepy as is I freak out over lines, germs,and lightning. My biggest fears are drowning, fire llamas and, loud noises. Mom, I only was accepted back home as several of us were on the spectrum and others had other issues."I paused after I put on my Slytherin hoody, grab my camera, my book bag and phone. Mom parks her car before leading me to the office where I'll receive my schedule, get fit for my uniform, and meet Light Yagamai the class president. I receive three texts one from Dad, one from Shelby and Logan and the last from Aiden.

Alucard Dad

_Shannon my little fennec fox you will have me cheering for ya today. The guys and I will send a video message later. I'm trying to figure out the set up for our secret show tonight. -Dad._

Slytherin Pirate

_Hey Sis hope you get to meet those worthy of your fabulous self, we will try to get over by Halloween to kidnap you. -Loki aka Logan_

_The Slytherin Knight may your quest not lead you to the killer rabbit, chess club will be dull as hell. I want to tell your Dad thanks for the new drum kit and offer to be part of the next show when he hits New York. Loki and I will make sure none will forget the antihero of our golden trio, much love -Slytherin Pirate aka Shelby_

Marine Gamer

_I know you will try to behave but to impress everyone maybe start a host club, set lose a bunch of frogs, or just dance to a song singing along to a song. I could help you form a cunning plan, I will miss binge watching Black Adder, House, __Voltron__, and Lost Girl with you. Pops says he may work with L. the detective who is the love child of Batman and Sherlock Holmes . I think it's wild no go on getting __intel__! -Marine Gamer_

I pocket my phone and look over my schedule to see that I have chemistry, literature, history, algebra. computer graphics, public speaking, philosophy, English, French, and Photography as my classes. I sigh as I already speak English, Japanese, and Italian fluently. I knew that I was able to speak French well enough on level of a tourist, my chemistry class was not going be anything like biology. I was interested in all my classes and wonder what clubs I wanted to take I look over the options before narrowing my options down to Chess club, Drama club, Martial arts, and tennis look promising, it can give me weekends for my hobbies cosplaying, drawing, dance, and making sweets. I try to not freak out but need to put in an ear bud so my music can calm me. I was humming along to High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco when I notice the person who was watching me. I try to compose myself by lowering my music as the boy approaches me. I

Light Pov

When I was told about showing around a new student who was the daughter of Ms. Jigen, I was shocked to see she was the infamous child prodigy Shannon Elsworth who was nicknamed Slytherin Knight was a small girl with waist long inky black curls, she had hetrochromia, wore glasses and was a rather reserved girl. I was aware she was selective mute, had Asperger's. I knew she could talk but used sign language or only spoke in classes as she felt comfortable enough to speak. I now understand why she had been humming and listening to music, she is the only child of Ryan Elsworth or the singer Sir Alucard Phoenix of the band Camisado. I managed to gleam other information from an old article about a drunk driver accident which took the life of her mother Elspeth Wendy Kirkland -Elworth, who was a local hero as a firefighter.

"Are..are you Class President Yagamai? I try to compose myself so its better to communicate as some are not able ..." Shannon looks down before pulling up her hood.. " I'm Shannon Elsworth and hope we can get along, I am problematic whenever I try to socialize. I appreciate you showing." I put my hand up to cut off the clearly distraught girl.

"You can call me Light, and don't worry I doubt you will need to worry about friends. I am sure you may find that you will at least have me as a peer. I'll show you around, do you mind if I call you Shannon?" I say as the girl looks up nodding her head. I soon show her the ropes around school and offer to help her with Chemistry and history her weaker classes.


End file.
